


Ta, która na zawsze zostanie (i ta, której nigdy nie było)

by pentamerone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Catelyn jest teraźniejszością, Ashara przeszłością, a Eddard tkwi zawieszony gdzieś pomiędzy.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Ta, która na zawsze zostanie (i ta, której nigdy nie było)

W dniu ich ślubu lady Catelyn Tully  —  _ Catelyn Stark _ — wygląda naprawdę pięknie. Eddard nie potrafi winić tych, których wzrok przyciąga gładka fala jej kasztanowych loków; jej zdrowa, świetlista cera; jej duże, niebieskie niczym toń rzeki oczy. Nie umie czuć złości również wobec innych, śmielszych, gdy błądzą głodnymi spojrzeniami po figurze panny młodej  — odsłoniętych ramionach, krągłych biodrach, jędrnych piersiach …

Tak naprawdę nie potrafi poczuć czegokolwiek, ponieważ lady Catelyn —

_ Stark _

—Tully  nie należy do niego.

Obiecano ją Brandonowi zaledwie miesiąc po jej dwunastym Dniu Imienia, tym samym wiążąc losy obojga na siedem długich lat, podczas których zdołali przywyknąć do myśli o wspólnym życiu. Niewątpliwie pomocne były wizyty narzeczonego w Riverrun, rozmowy oraz wymieniane listy  — wszystkie zwyczajne czynności pozwalające na poznanie przyszłego małżonka. Eddard nie dostał ni czasu, ni szansy, aby ich doświadczyć; złożył dziś przysięgę małżeńską obcej kobiecie. To jego brat wiedział, kim jest lady Catelyn skrywająca się za maską uśmiechniętej twarzy oraz zbroją uprzejmości, które przywdziała na wesele, idealnie odgrywając rolę panny młodej.

To również jego brat jeszcze niedawno przebywał w Riverrun, szykując się do ślubu mającego przypieczętować umowę pomiędzy rodami Starków i Tullych. Teraz też tu jest  — wrócił z Królewskiej Przystani tak, jak obiecał. Ned widzi go wyraźnie, ni to brata, ni zjawę: pozbawionego barw, nierzeczywistego niby mgła, z ciemną pręgą wokół szyi. Zasiada pomiędzy nowożeńcami, patrząc na młodszego brata z tym znajomym, kpiącym uśmieszkiem, jakby pytał „cóż to? Nie podoba ci się twój prezent ślubny?”. Północ, Winterfell, a na deser  — Catelyn Tully we własnej osobie.

_ Nie. Ani trochę _ , odrzekłby zapytany, gdyby tylko mógł; gdyby patrzył na coś więcej niż własne urojenie.

Ponieważ żywy czy nie, Brandon nie potrafi dobierać podarków. Ned z chęcią oddałby mu Północ, gdyż kocha ją całym sercem, lecz dla północnych lordów wciąż stanowi zaledwie drugiego syna, ponuraka wychowanego w andalskiej Dolinie; oddałby Winterfell, będące jego domem, lecz nie własnością; przede wszystkim zaś oddałby Catelyn Tully, która nie mogłaby wydawać się jeszcze bardziej odległa niż teraz, siedząc na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Nie pragnie od niej niczego: ani śmiechu, ani spojrzeń spod rzęs, ani tańców, ani ukradkowego dotyku dłoni. To wszystko nadal należy do Brandona. Ona cała nadal należy do Brandona, Ned widzi to w jej oczach  — jedynym, czego nie zdołała osłonić swoją zbroją. Patrzą na niego, lecz szukają jego brata. Tej przystojnej twarzy, tej pewności siebie, tej pełni życia.

Tej buty i porywczości, które powiodły go prosto pod mury Czerwonej Twierdzy. Tej wilczej krwi, która go zabiła.

Gdyby tylko potrafił, Ned bez wahania przywróciłby go do życia — uczynił obecnego u swego boku ducha namacalnym, a później ustąpił mu miejsca należnego panu młodemu. Oddałby wszystko, co dostał w tak krótkim czasie — Winterfell, tytuł Namiestnika Północy i Catelyn, szczególnie Catelyn z jej pełnym zawodu wzrokiem — byleby urzeczywistnić tę wizję. Nie wszyscy potrafią go zrozumieć. Niejeden widzi w przypadłych po Brandonie zaszczytach swoiste zadośćuczynienie za tragedie, które z gwałtownością lawiny spadły znienacka na ród Starków, najsilniejszym rykoszetem uderzając właśnie w Eddarda. Porwanie lady Lyanny, morderstwo lorda Rickarda wraz z dziedzicem … Według niektórych zdobyte tytuły choć trochę łagodzą cierpkość strat; według Neda same w sobie smakują żółcią.

_ Podobnie jak strach. _

Wie o tym doskonale, bo boi się nieustannie. Jak mógłby nie? Nagle zrzucono mu na ramiona ciężar odpowiedzialności, na jaką nie został nigdy przygotowany  — a teraz nie dostanie już szansy, aby nadrobić braki.  _ Kolejna rzecz, na którą brakuje czasu _ , myśli nie po raz pierwszy.  _ Dziedziczę po Brandonie wszystko z wyjątkiem czasu. _ Cudze obowiązki przygniatają go do ziemi niczym głaz; niczym lotne piaski wciągają coraz głębiej i głębiej w lęki oraz wątpliwości.

Nie przyznaje nawet przed sobą, ale wie, że część niego pragnie zginąć, byle uciec od niechcianych odpowiedzialności. Spocząć obok pana ojca, brata — może Lyanny, choć codziennie składa modły do Starych Bogów, aby nie pozwolili jej podążyć w ślad za bliskimi; zostać kolejnym cieniem przeszłości, duchem pośród żywych jak Brandon … Te wizje nęcą Neda bardziej niż powinny. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że nie może pozwolić na ich spełnienie, zawieść Roberta, Benjena… nawet lady Catelyn. Ani ona, ani jej bogowie nie należą do niego, lecz ślubował otoczyć ją opieką. I tak, jak nie umiałby wybaczyć sobie przekazania przeklętych podarków młodszemu bratu, tak nie potrafiłby pozostawić pani żony z piętnem przeklętej, sprowadzającej śmierć na każdego, kto zechce ją poślubić.

Bez wątpienia zawsze był lepszy od Brandona w jednym: dbaniu o swój honor. Robert wielokrotnie powtarzał, że to bardziej przekleństwo niźli dar. Dopiero teraz  —  w sali pełnej ludzi, sącząc wino, by oszczędzać słowa  — Ned zaczyna dostrzegać prawdę zawartą w przyjacielskiej drwinie.

_ Nie ma nic bardziej honorowego od nieszczęścia _ , myśli ponuro. Jego spojrzenie prześlizguje się leniwie po kolejnych biesiadnikach, byle nie oglądać znów lady Catelyn, nieświadomej widmowej obecności Brandona tuż obok. To pospolite tchórzostwo, ale on nie jest odważny — wyłącznie honorowy. Dlatego wciąż ucieka przed nieuniknionym, najdłużej zawieszając wzrok na lady Lysie, młodszej córce lorda Hostera. Ona i Jon Arryn również świętują dziś swój ślub, co nie przeszkadza dziewczynie ukradkiem wylewać gorzkich łez do pucharu z winem.

Gdyby tylko mógł, Ned zapewne poszedłby w ślady swej dobrej siostry.

— Nie zatańczymy, panie?

Odwraca wreszcie twarz ku lady Catelyn, nie będąc już dłużej w stanie unikać widoku żony. Różane wargi rozciąga uśmiech, jednak — podobnie jak cała maska — nie obejmuje on oczu. Te nadal szukają Brandona, nie dostrzegając jego utkanej z niebytu postaci.

Ned nie chce tańczyć — wolałby się rozpłakać jak mały chłopiec; może najwyżej pić tak długo, aż padnie nieprzytomny pod stół. Żadna z opcji mu nie odpowiada.

— Skoro takie jest życzenie mojej pani żony — odpowiada uprzejmie, ujmując dłoń lady Catelyn i prowadząc ją na parkiet. Przynajmniej tyle jest w stanie dla niej zrobić. Nie chce krzywdzić jej bardziej niż już skrzywdzono ich oboje.

Marny z niego tancerz, choć nie tak zły jak niegdyś — nie czuje już dawnej tremy, wiecznego wstydu z powodu braku gracji. O tyle dobrze; przynajmniej nie ośmieszy ani siebie, ani swojej małżonki na własnym weselu. Prowadzi ją w milczeniu, nie wiedząc nawet, co mógłby powiedzieć. Co mówi się nieznajomej? Co mówi się żonie? Co mówi się obu tym osobom zamkniętym w jednym ciele, gdzie zawarto obcą Nedowi duszę — nieodgadnione marzenia, plany, lęki i frustracje? Odpowiedzi nie nadchodzą. Wracają za to wspomnienia.

Wspomnienie ruchu. Wspomnienie śmiechu. Wspomnienie innego zamku oraz innej uczty. Przede wszystkim zaś wspomnienie świateł odbijających się w fiołkowych oczach. Obrazy nęcą, by się w nich zatracić, a Eddarda wiele kosztuje ich odegnanie. _Nie teraz_ , napomina się w duchu. _Nie dziś_ , poprawia po chwili. „Nigdy” — powinien stwierdzić, lecz nie znajduje w sobie dostatecznej siły. Kontury komnaty zaczynają ulegać zatarciu. Czy to wciąż Riverrun, czy znów Harrenhal? Co jest jawą, a co snem? Lady Lysa wciąż płacze, coraz bardziej rumiana od—

_ wylanych łez _

—trunku. Brandon nadal zaśmiewa się bezgłośnie, pozbawiony—

_ życia _

—barw. W oczach małżonki, jak niegdyś w tamtych fiołkowych, Ned dostrzega jakiś błysk, który niespodziewanie wyrywa go z dziwacznego pomieszania melancholii i apatii. Może lady Catelyn również chciałaby zapłakać; może kątem oka dostrzega Brandona; może to wyłącznie jego złudzenie.

_ To bez znaczenia _ , myśli. Żadne z nich nie chce tu być. Nad obojgiem ciąży identyczna klątwa. Jemu pozostaje jedynie wziąć przykład z pani żony i zachować godność, utrzymując się na powierzchni świadomości. 

Przynajmniej tyle może dla niej zrobić.

(W pamięci Neda — dziś już tylko tam, lecz nie w dniu wesela — żyje inna dziewczyna. Tysiąc razy piękniejsza od lady Catelyn Tully, Lyanny czy królowej Cersei. 

Tak doskonała, że zdaje mu się niemal nierealna.

Ashara Dayne — to wciąż brzmi niczym najsłodsza muzyka. Niegdyś melodią były również jej śmiech i głos, a każdy krok tańcem. Gdziekolwiek się pojawiła, przyciągała wszystkie spojrzenia niczym drogocenny klejnot. Niejeden pragnął ją pochwycić niby spadającą gwiazdę, choć nie spełniała żadnych życzeń.

— A przynajmniej nie za darmo — zwykła mawiać, uśmiechając się filuternie.

Takie dziewczęta nie patrzą na drugich synów, nie musząc sycić apetytu ochłapami. Takie dziewczęta nie wybierają towarzystwa milczków, gdyż nawet ich nie dostrzegają, porwane przez barwny tłum. Takie dziewczęta nie miały Eddardowi Starkowi do zaoferowania nic poza uprzejmym uśmiechem czy chwilą sztywnej rozmowy, o której zapominały przed upływem wieczoru.

Przynajmniej z reguły — od tych zaś Ashara lubiła stanowić wyjątek.

Pamięć to łaskawe miejsce dla dobrych chwil — upiększa je, idealizuje, dodaje blasku. Z tą nie jest inaczej, zbyt dawno zdołała urosnąć do rangi jednego z najpiękniejszych momentów w życiu Neda. Nawet gdy naprawdę staje się lordem Starkiem, panem Winterfell, Namiestnikiem Północy; gdy wraz z Cat odnajdują nawzajem miejsca w swoich sercach; gdy każdego dnia z dumą patrzy na dzieci, które mu dała — ten jeden wieczór pozostaje wyjątkowy. Niepowtarzalny, choć minęły lata, odkąd Eddard Stark przestał być cieniem większych od siebie.

We wspomnieniach zawsze siedzi przy stole sam, obserwując w pucharze zniekształcone sylwetki wirujących na parkiecie par. To drobny błąd ludzkiej pamięci, Ned nie może więc mieć jego świadomości. W rzeczywistości towarzyszyła mu wówczas nadąsana Lyanna, która zaledwie chwilę wcześniej oblała Benjena winem. Nie pamięta jej, gdyż milczała uparcie, a on był myślami gdzie indziej, choć niezbyt daleko. W wypolerowanej powierzchni kielicha usiłował dojrzeć konkretną sylwetkę, nie mając śmiałości podejść i poprosić tej konkretnej dziewczyny do tańca. Prawdę powiedziawszy, brakowało mu odwagi, aby poprosić na parkiet którąkolwiek z nieznanych sobie dam, lecz myśli o tylko jednej z nich przyprawiały go o nerwy godne dziewicy przed pokładzinami.

— Zatańczysz, panie?

Jeszcze zanim się obejrzał, wiedział, kto zadał pytanie. Choć sam nie rozmawiał z nią ani razu, zdołał już poznać brzmienie jej głosu. Coś w jego barwie wzbudzało w sercu Neda uczucia podobne do ciepła towarzyszącego słuchaniu śpiewu pani matki w dzieciństwie.

Kiedy wreszcie uniósł głowę, z mieszaniną zaskoczenia oraz zakłopotania odkrył, że choć lady Ashara stoi, pochyla się ku niemu, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, kogo prosi na parkiet.

— Nie tańczę, pani — mruknął, jednocześnie chcąc i nie chcąc odwracać wzroku. Z bliska była jeszcze piękniejsza, choć nie wiedział, jak to w ogóle możliwe. Przypominała Nedowi śnieżne panny z opowieści Starej Niani: magiczne istoty wabiące wędrowców na lodowe pustkowia, gdzie pożerały ich serca. W tamtym momencie czuł, że mógłby bez oporów oddać swoje lady Asharze, jeśli poczułaby głód. — Marny ze mnie tancerz.

— Każdy jest marnym tancerzem, jeśli nie ćwiczy — odparła z przekornym uśmieszkiem. Nachyliła się jeszcze trochę, by wyjąć puchar z jego dłoni. — Proszę?

W świetle niezliczonych pochodni fiołkowe oczy błyszczały równie jasno, co klejnoty wpięte w jej loki.

— Czy to mój brat cię namówił, pani? — zapytał zrezygnowany. Pasowałoby to do Brandona: miły uczynek podszyty nieświadomą drwiną. Z pewnością obiecał lady Asharze w zamian pocałunek lub dwa … Lub coś więcej, jeśli tylko zechciała.

— Czy to ma znaczenie? Nikt nie powinien siedzieć ponury podczas uczty. — Wyciągnęła ku Nedowi drobną, gładką dłoń. — I nikt nie powinien kazać damie czekać.

Jak zawsze się poddał — szło mu to niemal równie dobrze, co dbanie o honor. Delikatnie ujął podaną mu rękę, prowadząc lady Asharę na parkiet. Słodycz jej towarzystwa mieszała się z cierpkim smakiem upokorzenia. Znał Brandona i wiedział, że nie miał on złych intencji, jednak—

_ żywy czy nie, Brandon wciąż nie potrafi dobierać podarków _

—Ned nie pragnął tańca z piękną Asharą Dayne, gdy robiła to dla chwil zapomnienia w ramionach jego brata. Zwłaszcza że naprawdę marnie tańczył.

Nie okłamał partnerki — przeciętność stanowiła dlań szczyt możliwości. Brakowało mu lekkości w stawianych krokach, gracji przy wymijaniu innych par, a ręce trzymał zbyt sztywno. W dodatku milczał, nie mając bladego pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. Jednakże, ku jego zdumieniu, lady Asharze najwyraźniej wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zdawała się całkiem nieźle bawić, kiedy z godnym podziwu wdziękiem ratowała ich przed kolejnymi zderzeniami na parkiecie. Delikatnymi, pełnymi dyskrecji gestami korygowała postawę partnera, zgrabnie unikała zdeptania stóp, a przede wszystkim — zagłuszała ciszę. 

Opowiadała, jak inne i nieprzyjemne jest według niej Harrenhal; opisywała różnice pomiędzy dworskimi zwyczajami w Królewskiej Przystani oraz Dorne; żartobliwym tonem zdradziła kilka zasłyszanych plotek, których bohaterów Ned ledwo kojarzył. Dokładała nawet starań, by przemienić monolog w rozmowę, on zaś — powoli, niepewnie, jak gdyby znów podjęli taniec, lecz tym razem na linie — pozwolił jej, dając się poprowadzić. Udzielał odpowiedzi na zadane pytania, choć zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego niektóre z nich wywołują uśmiech na twarzy lady Ashary, a inne błysk zainteresowania w tych niezwykłych, fiołkowych oczach. Niewiedza stanowiła jednak niewielką cenę za znalezienie się w centrum uwagi lady Dayne. Nagle wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze, od tańca po rozmowę, dopóki trzymał tę drobną, gładką dłoń.

— Czy mogę odbić?

Głos starszego brata brutalnie sprowadził Neda na ziemię. Brandon, jak zawsze przystojny i szarmancki, nieoczekiwanie pojawił się obok nich, jakby wyrósł spod ziemi. W eleganckim, haftowanym srebrną nicią szarym wamsie prezentował się nie gorzej od następcy tronu. Prawdę mówiąc, przypominał księcia z pieśni, zwłaszcza gdy wygiął wargi w zachęcającym uśmiechu, wyciągając dłoń w stronę lady Ashary.

Ona jednak musiała nie znać tej historii, gdyż nie przyjęła zaproszenia, wciąż splatając palce z Nedem.

— Wybacz, panie, lecz rozmowa z twym bratem jest tak zajmująca, że chętnie skradnę mu jeszcze taniec bądź dwa — odparła uprzejmie, zupełnie jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z nieuprzejmości samej odmowy.

Ten cenny moment, gdy uśmiech zamarł na twarzy Brandona, ustępując miejsca wyrazowi zdumienia, Eddard zapamiętał najwyraźniej. Nawet dziś, powracając do Harrenhal w snach, potrafi przywołać każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet szczegół. Niesforny kosmyk opadający na czoło Ashary, krople potu roszące odsłonięty dekolt. Nieznaczne zaciśnięcie się jej palców na jego dłoni, gdy pociągnęła go w głąb parkietu, podejmując przerwany taniec. Każda nuta wygrywanej na instrumentach melodii, każdy śmiech w tle i każdy oddech ich dwojga.

Pogrążając się w tych wspomnieniach, o niczym nie myśli. Nie musi. Wystarczy echo bezbrzeżnego szczęścia, które go wówczas przepełniało. Nigdy, aż do owego momentu, nie pomyślał, że mógłby żyć poza cudzym cieniem.

Czasem nachodzi go myśl, czy nie zakochał się w tej wizji bardziej niż w samej Asharze).

W czasie pokładzin lady Catelyn Tully —  _ Catelyn Stark _ — wygląda jeszcze piękniej niż podczas wesela. Jednak Eddard nie może tego wiedzieć, gdyż nie potrafi się zmusić, by na nią spojrzeć. W uszach wciąż wybrzmiewa mu trzask zamykanych drzwi — tak niepotrzebnie głośny, tak podkreślający głuche milczenie, które zapanowało w komnacie wraz z wyjściem weselników. Gdyby Ned potrafił zapomnieć, po co się tu znalazł, wystarczyłoby mu zamknąć oczy, by uwierzyć, że powrócił do krypt Winterfell. Płytki oddech lady Catelyn mógłby uznać za zbłąkany powiew wiatru, a przejmujący do szpiku kości chłód przestałby dziwić. Wszystko, na czele z martwą ciszą, byłoby na swoim miejscu.

W rzeczywistości nic nie jest i już nigdy nie będzie na miejscu, które Eddard zwykł nazywać  „swoim” .

Świat stanął na głowie, wyraźnie nie zamierzając powrócić do ustalonego niegdyś porządku. Drudzy synowie zastąpią w zamkach swych starszych braci, miejsce czerwieni z czernią zajmie czerń oraz złoto, a sam Ned przejdzie przez resztę życia —  _ o ile będzie jakaś reszta; musi być; pamiętaj o Lyannie, pamiętaj o Benjenie, pamiętaj o Robercie _ — z niewłaściwą kobietą u boku. Tego chcą Starzy Bogowie, żyjącym nie pozostaje więc nic poza spełnieniem ich woli. Mógłby czuć żal, jednak zatopił tenże w wypitym na weselu winie, wystarczająco głęboko, by przetrwać dzisiejszą noc. Więcej nie potrzebuje — nie zobaczą się z Catelyn przez wiele kolejnych, o ile spotkają się jeszcze w ogóle; oczywiście—

_ pamiętaj o Lyannie, pamiętaj o Benjenie, pamiętaj o Robercie _

—to ostatnie musi pozostać w domyśle. Ned jest zbyt znieczulony przez trunek, by znów myśleć o skrytym w śmierci ukojeniu; jest też zbyt otępiały, by powstrzymać ponure myśli przed rozlaniem się po całej głowie. Czerwone arborskie wypłukało z—

_ lorda Starka _

—Neda niemal wszystko. Pozostał wyłącznie wstyd i przeraźliwy chłód w kościach.

Nie mogąc patrzeć na żonę, pozostaje mu jedynie wpatrywanie obojętnym wzrokiem w płomienie. W kominku rozpalono ogień, drwa trzaskają z nieprzyzwoitą wręcz wesołością, a Riverrun — choć nie broni się przed zimą równie sprawnie, co Winterfell — nie stoi wszak na skutej lodem Północy. Nedowi nie powinno być zimno. Wypił dziś zbyt wiele, by czuć chłód; jednocześnie wypił zbyt mało, by zapaść w pijacki sen i nie widzieć niczego. Paleniska, kątem oka — lady Catelyn, w nogach łoża — Brandona.

Żywy czy nie, jego starszy brat nigdy nie miał za grosz taktu. Po śmierci nic nie uległo zmianie, skoro postanowił nieproszony pozostać z nimi w komnacie. Stoi, wciąż z tym samym kpiącym uśmieszkiem, co na weselu, teraz rzucając Nedowi wyzwanie.  „Cóż to, braciszku? Nie wiesz, jak się do tego zabrać?” zdaje się pytać, gotów zaoferować swą pomoc, niczym w jakiejś koszmarnej parodii Prawa Pierwszej Nocy.

_ Czy chciałby je egzekwować? _ , przychodzi Eddardowi do głowy upiorna myśl, na którą nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi. Tak, jak uparcie unika spojrzenia na własną żonę, tak nie potrafi teraz oderwać wzroku od widmowego Brandona, o ile wciąż pozostaje on wyłącznie złudzeniem. Zdaje się nabierać barw, ślad na jego szyi ciemnieje Nedowi w oczach, twarz nabiera zaś obcego, dzikiego wyrazu szaleństwa. Ni to brat, ni widmo sekunda po sekundzie przeistacza się w upiora z opowieści Starej Niani, lecz nie jednego z tych o białej skórze i płonących lodem oczach, a kolejnego szaleńca. Po brodzie ścieka mu —

_ wilcza _

—krew, uśmiech zaczyna przypominać obnażone kły … „Dziki Wilk”, tak go nazywali… Jak dziki? W głowie Neda panuje chaos, serce zaczyna kołatać w piersi, jakby chciało przebić się na zewnątrz; oddałby je bez namysłu za jeszcze kielich wina, by odegnać demona, którego widzi, urzeczywistnienie trawiących go do niedawna najskrytszych obaw, jakich nie należy wypowiadać. Porywczość nie zmienia człowieka w potwora. Brandon miał dobre serce; sam wyruszył po Lyannę do stolicy. Bestia nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła.

Ned przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy; dopiero zauważa, że czoło zrosił mu pot.  _ To tylko złudzenie _ , powtarza bezgłośnie raz po raz, jednak Brandon-upiór nadal tam stoi. To musi być tylko złudzenie zrodzone z ciemności kłębiących się w kątach; to musi być wina alkoholu, przez który Ned wpada w objęcia majaków znających najmroczniejsze zakamarki jego duszy.

—  Nie ma cię tutaj  —  mówi bez słów, bo zgubił gdzieś głos.

—  Ależ jestem  —  odpowiada Brandon, nie poruszając wargami. Ani trochę nie brzmi jak demon, co z jakiegoś powodu jest jeszcze gorsze.

— Leżysz martwy w Czerwonej Twierdzy! — krzyczy Ned, wciąż szukając głosu. — Nie ma cię tutaj! — powtarza bełkotliwie i dopiero gdy upiór wykonuje krok w tył, dociera doń, że udało mu się przemówić.

Chłód nie odpuszcza, wciąż ściskając Eddarda w swoim złowrogim uścisku, ale nagle przestaje to mieć znaczenie. Ulga nadciąga gwałtowną falą, zupełnie jakby zdołał wypłynąć na powierzchnię w ostatniej chwili przed utratą powietrza. Znów przejeżdża dłonią po twarzy, chcąc zetrzeć z niej koszmar ostatnich sekund.

— Panie?

Głos lady Catelyn jest cichy i łagodny, a jednak przeszywa uszy Neda niczym przenikliwy ból, przypominając o jej obecności. Musi wreszcie stawić czoła swej pani żonie, choć przeraża go nie mniej niż pijackie zwidy; zbiera się więc na odwagę, po czym wreszcie powoli obraca, by na nią spojrzeć.

Jego małżonka leży podparta na łokciu, lustrując go uważnym spojrzeniem, w którym niepewność widać równie wyraźnie, co niepokój. Dopiero teraz Neda w pełni uderza jej uroda — rumieńce barwiące wysoko sklepione policzki, ocienione długimi rzęsami oczy, rozsypane po nagich ramionach i sterczących piersiach włosy barwy miedzi. Palce prawej dłoni zaciska nieznacznie na przyciągniętej do bioder narzucie, powoli, jak najdyskretniej, zasłaniając ciemną szczecinę pomiędzy udami. Ten niepozorny gest, wyraz zawstydzenia u kogoś, kto zdaje się równie wierny obowiązkowi, co on sam, sprawia, że Ned zaczyna myśleć trzeźwiej.

Oczyma wyobraźni dostrzega to, co musi obserwować, odkąd zostali w komnacie sami: obcego mężczyznę siedzącego plecami do niej na skraju łoża; obcego mężczyznę wpatrującego się ze strachem w pustkę, bełkoczącego do siebie; obcego mężczyznę, którego nie zna, a z którym przyszło jej spędzić noc. W jej oczach spod niepewności i niepokoju wyziera coś jeszcze; nieznany cień, bezdenna toń, gdzie nie należy się zapuszczać. Pomimo że jego umysł wciąż tkwi gdzieś pomiędzy świadomością a otępieniem, Ned rozumie aż za dobrze.

Lady Catelyn nie potrzebuje duchów przeszłości czy upiorów, by również gubić głos; by marznąć na kość pomimo paleniska. Wystarczy nieznajomy o kamiennym obliczu, który nie potrafi ukryć swego braku ciepłych uczuć.

_ Spokojny wilk pozostaje wilkiem _ , myśli Ned, rozpoznając napięcie na jej twarzy, skryte w kąciku zaciśniętych ust.

Gdyby byli bohaterami jakiejś romantycznej historii, tyle by wystarczyło, aby natychmiast otrzeźwiał. Nic takiego się jednak nie dzieje — nie jest nawet wystarczająco pijany, by gwałtownie trzeźwieć, alkohol zmieszał się z chaosem w jego głowie. Jednak, co ważniejsze — to nie historia miłosna; przynajmniej nie ich dwojga. To wyłącznie godny politowania epilog dwóch innych opowieści zakończonych nim na dobre się rozpoczęły. Pustka i chłód nie znikną tylko dlatego, że Ned dostrzega w lady Catelyn odbicie własnych uczuć; wręcz przeciwnie, przybierają na sile. Powraca wstyd, lecz tym razem Eddard wita go niczym starego przyjaciela, gdy wraca również choć szczątkowa zdolność trzeźwego myślenia.

Jest coś winien nie tylko tradycjom, lecz przede wszystkim swojej małżonce. Honor nakazuje mu się z tego wywiązać.

— Wybacz, pani — odchrząkuje, by nie słyszała, jak ochrypł od złych emocji. — Zamyśliłem się.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiada ona łagodnie. Wyraźnie nad czymś myśli, gdyż palce zacieśniają uścisk na narzucie, a warga blednie pod naciskiem prostych zębów, gdy lady Catelyn ją przygryza. Wreszcie wyrzuca z siebie krępujące pytanie: — Nie podobam ci się?

Neda nachodzi kolejna fala współczucia wobec małżonki; współczucia tak silnego, że niemal zapomina o własnym bólu, stłumionym tylko na tę jedną noc. Lady Catelyn Tully, najstarsza córka lorda Tridentu, najpiękniejszy z kwiatów Dorzecza, obiekt pożądania wielu mężczyzn w Westeros. Kobieta, która z pewnością zdobyła niejedno serce i, być może, w innym życiu dołączyłaby do swej kolekcji również Neda; nie ma wątpliwości, że potrafiłby się w niej zakochać, gdyby oboje nie należeli do kogoś innego. Uznałby ją za doskonałą … ale podczas Fałszywej Wiosny odnalazł coś wyjątkowego, czemu nie mógł dorównać nawet najwonniejszy kwiat. Żadna kobieta nie zasłużyła na ślub z mężczyzną wpatrzonym w cudzy cień, a szczególnie nie zasłużyła sobie na to lady Catelyn. Powinna wyjść za mąż za kogoś, w kim znalazłaby przyjaciela; kto nie myślałby o fiołkowych oczach, patrząc w niebieskie; kto by ją pokochał, przychylił nieba.

Ned szczerze żałuje, że nie jest tym człowiekiem. Gdyby nim był, wszystko stałoby się o wiele prostsze.

— Jesteś bardzo piękna, pani — odpowiada jej wreszcie łagodnie, na szczęście nie zbyt szybko. Na nieszczęście, zdecydowanie zbyt późno.

Napięcie znika z oblicza pani żony, zastąpione goryczą.

— Nie o to pytałam — stwierdza cicho, porzucając dyskrecję i przyciskając narzutę do nagich piersi.

— Znasz odpowiedź, pani. — Nie ma sensu kłamać; zresztą nie chciałby tego robić. Skoro nie może oferować małżonce miłości, podaruje przynajmniej szczerość; jedną z niewielu rzeczy, których by jej zabrakło, gdyby poślubiła Brandona. — I wiesz, że twoja byłaby taka sama.

Lady Catelyn odwraca wreszcie wzrok, dotychczas tak dzielnie utrzymywany na twarzy Neda. Trudno powiedzieć, czy ze wstydu, rezygnacji, czy jednak urażonej dumy. Rozchyla wargi, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz zaraz zaciska je ponownie, jeszcze ciaśniej, aż niemal znikają, zamienione w prostą linię. Niezadane pytania wiszą unoszą się w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi niczym odrażające ćmy:  „chodzi o Brandona?”, „chodzi o inną kobietę?”, „kim ona jest?”, „kochasz ją?”. Ned czuje ulgę, że żadne z nich nie opuszcza jej ust. Nie istnieją odpowiedzi, które nie zamknęłyby przed ich dwojgiem drzwi do życia wypełnionego czymś poza zazdrością i nienawiścią.

Smukłe palce znów mną materiał narzuty, kiedy lady Catelyn zbiera się na odwagę, choć nie zdobywa się na to, by spojrzeć małżonkowi w twarz. Wciąż wbija wzrok w ciemność, gdzie zniknął upiór.

— A więc co teraz?

— Obawiam się, że musimy skonsumować małżeństwo, pani. — Jego głos przechodzi w przepełniony poczuciem winy szept. Nie tak powinna wyglądać dzisiejsza noc, obydwoje doskonale zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

Pani żona nie wygląda na usatysfakcjonowaną przepraszającym tonem Neda. Trudno ją winić, a on nie zamierza próbować. Lady Catelyn—

_ Tully _

—Stark jest jedną z niewielu osób, których nie sposób winić o sytuację, w jakiej wylądowali. Niestety, naturalną koleją rzeczy, jest za to jedną z najbardziej poszkodowanych.

— Naturalnie, lordzie Stark — odpowiada sucho. 

Napięcie w kąciku ust rozwija płatki, rozkwitając kwiatem goryczy. Przez ułamek sekundy lady Catelyn wygląda jak stara, wypalona zgryzotami kobieta; wrażenie rozmywa się jednak błyskawicznie, gdy gwałtownym gestem ciska narzutę na podłogę, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru nie ukrywając złości i żalu, które muszą rozsadzać ją od środka.

Wspomnienie Lyanny — pięknej, gniewnej Lyanny o płonących oczach; wzburzonej Lyanny popędzającej wierzchowca, by nikt nie miał szans jej zatrzymać — atakuje tak gwałtownie, że Ned dopiero po chwili odzyskuje panowanie nad sobą.

Zważywszy na okoliczności, potrzebuje go jak chyba nigdy dotąd; z drugiej strony — nie jest pewien, czy akurat do tego potrzeba opanowania.

Nie jest w tym biegły — trudno o biegłość w czymś, czego się nie robiło. Całe jego doświadczenie to kilka niezgrabnych, pijackich pocałunków z podsuniętą niegdyś przez Roberta dziewką karczemną oraz jedna noc, do której nie może teraz wracać. Choć nie wypowiedział obietnicy na głos, w duchu przysiągł—

_ lady _

—Catelyn szczerość. Myślenie o innej nocy, o innej kobiecie byłoby niczym kłamstwo. Dlatego nie zamyka oczu, wiedząc, kto czeka na niego pod powiekami; jego pani żona również ich nie zamyka, choć żadne nie ma odwagi, by spojrzeć drugiemu w twarz. Tkwią pomiędzy szczerością a obopólnym pragnieniem ucieczki w wyobraźnię, gdzie wszystko jest łatwiejsze; gdzie oboje spędzają tę noc z tym, z kim powinni ją spędzić.

Ciało Catelyn jest miękkie, ciepłe, pełne życia; zdaje się parzyć Neda, jakby od środka płonęło w niej wszystko, co on próbował ugasić w sobie winem. Może ona płonie za nich oboje; może już zawsze będzie mu przypominała o rzeczach, których nie chce pamiętać. Obchodzi się z nią najdelikatniej, jak tylko potrafi, gdyż jeśli czegoś w ogóle jest pewien to właśnie tego, ale i tak czuje, jak paznokcie żony zostawiają głębokie ślady na skórze jego barku; cienka stróżka krwi ścieka mu po ramieniu w rytmie identycznym do tego, w jakim jej bliźniaczka spływa po udzie Catelyn, wsiąkając w prześcieradło. Najpierw słyszy gardłowy dźwięk, nieokreślone połączenie jęku z głębokim westchnieniem, a potem już tylko urywane oddechy obojga, mieszające się w nierównej, niezgranej melodii. Czas traci znaczenie, nagle zdają się znajdować poza nim; może minął kwadrans, może godzina. Ned nie wie, nie myśli o tym — nie myśli o niczym. Tak jest prościej. Czując nadchodzące spełnienie, chowa twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Catelyn i pozwala, by wstrząsnęły nim dreszcze zwiastujące koniec aktu.

Jej dłoń ląduje bezwładnie na jego karku, gdy leżą tak przez chwilę, wciąż oddychając jak po długim biegu. Żadne z nich nie wie, czy było dobrze, czy źle — żadne z nich nie wie również, czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie; czy cokolwiek tutaj ma znaczenie poza przypieczętowaniem ich małżeństwa. I żadne z nich się tym nie przejmuje, przynajmniej przez ten krótki moment, nim wrócą w objęcia czasu; te kilka sekund, tak dziwnie długich, sprawia wrażenie … właściwych. Ciało przy ciele, dwa serca bijące w przyspieszonym rytmie, puls Catelyn tak blisko warg Neda, jej dłoń bezwiednie gładząca jego kark.

Niestety, po chwili powraca czas, a wraz z nim świadomość oraz wstyd. Eddard odsuwa się od małżonki, opadając na łóżko, a ona szczelnie owija ciało kołdrą. Palenisko dogasa, pogrążając komnatę w ciemnościach, których nie potrafi rozświetlić blady sierp księżyca za oknem. Brandon nie powraca; bez wątpienia mrok skrywa inne mary, jednak Ned widzi wyłącznie kontury.

Catelyn zasypia pierwsza, a on nie wie, czy powinien ją objąć, czy znów obrócić się plecami. Leży bezsennie, poświęcając czas na abstrakcyjne rozmyślania, gdzie każda z myśli umyka w inną stronę, nie pozwalając na pochwycenie  — to przypominają o sobie zmęczenie oraz wino. Sen każe na siebie jednak czekać wystarczająco długo, by oczy Neda zupełnie przywykły do ciemności i mógł sam się przekonać, że nic tam na niego nie czeka, by poruszyć zbyt wrażliwe struny.

Dopiero w ostatniej chwili, gdy powieki nareszcie zaczynają opadać, a świat ulega powolnemu rozmyciu, atakuje go nagle wspomnienie. Jak zza zaparowanej szyby widzi splątane loki barwy atramentu, usiane pieprzykami nagie ramię i roziskrzone fiołkowe oczy. Wizja nęci jeszcze bardziej niż w czasie wesela, jednak Ned obraca się na bok, przerzucając ramię przez talię Catelyn. Przytula policzek do kasztanowych włosów, zaciskając powieki, jakby widmo mogło się pod nie dostać, jeśli nie zrobi tego dostatecznie mocno.

_ Mógłbym zakochać się w jej włosach _ , myśli na granicy świadomości, nim wreszcie zapada w sen, pozwalając słowom ulecieć w niepamięć.

(Nie wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia powinny zostać zachowane; nie do wszystkich należy wracać. Najłatwiej byłoby się ich pozbyć, lecz one żyją własnym życiem, samemu nawiedzając właściciela, gdy tego zechcą.

To niewątpliwie jedno z nich, najpewniej jedyne takie, jakie Ned posiada. Powraca od dnia ślubu, krążąc niczym sęp wypatrujący ofiary, czekając na swoją kolej. Czasem doczekuje, smakując Eddardowi zdradą, choć odkąd pojął Cat za żonę, nie dotknął w ten sposób żadnej innej kobiety. Być może dlatego ono wkrada się do jego łoża w samotne noce niczym niepomna odrzucenia kochanka; widmowymi zębami przygryza mu płatek ucha w tych rzadkich chwilach złości i niezgody z Catelyn. Czasem — już coraz rzadziej, nie mając ku temu wielu okazji — zatruwa sny, ilekroć od kamiennych murów odbije się echem zakazane w Winterfell imię.

Ashara Dayne — to wciąż brzmi niczym najsłodsza muzyka, lecz niektórych melodii nie należy powtarzać.

Za każdym razem, gdy Ned wraca myślami do owej pamiętnej uczty, owego prologu zagłady znanego sobie świata, wybacza sobie, gdyż wspomnienie przepełnia niewinność; przecież każdy się kiedyś zakochał po raz pierwszy. Jednak nawet wówczas czuje zbierające w żołądku wyrzuty sumienia, doskonale świadom, że uczynił z Ashary temat zakazany we własnym domu. To zdaje się wobec niej zdradą równie wielką, co wobec Cat tęsknota za dalszym ciągiem ich krótkiej historii.

Poświęcił lata na niepowracanie do chwil spędzonych wraz z Asharą na turnieju, przez co większość uległa zatarciu, układając dziś w chaotyczną mozaikę barw, zapachów i przypadkowych zdań. Pozostało głównie poczucie szczęścia i absolutnego zakochania w dziewczynie, z którą nie miał szans na wspólne życie; nie miał nawet pewności, czy odwzajemnia ona jego uczucia. Lubiła stroić sobie żarty; flirtować wyłącznie, by wpędzić ofiarę w zakłopotanie. Ned nigdy nie potrafił rozszyfrować znaczenia jej gestów. Przynajmniej do owego wieczoru, o którym zabronił sobie myśleć.

Jak na złość, akurat to wspomnienie pozostaje niemal kompletne, być może z powodu wielokrotnego przywoływania w pamięci, nim na zawsze musiał zamknąć rozdział Ashary. Czas zatarł drobne szczegóły: które z nich poruszyło temat znajomości nieboskłonu, które postanowiło przetestować wiedzę Neda, kto zabrał bukłak z winem, dlaczego akurat ponury boży gaj … Zawsze gdy powraca, zaczyna się od bodźców, uczuć.

Chłodu ziemi, wyczuwalnego nawet spod rozłożonego na trawie płaszcza. Osadzającego się na języku ciężkiego smaku dojrzałego wina. Pokrytego gęsią skórką ramienia Ashary przyciśniętego do jego własnego. Jej szczupłego palca na tle widocznego pomiędzy koronami drzew nieba, gdy pokazywała towarzyszowi kolejne gwiazdozbiory, żądając ich nazw. Ciepłego oddechu wędrującego od jego policzka do ucha, kiedy radośnie utrudniała Nedowi skupienie.

— Pudło — zamruczała niczym zadowolona kotka, słysząc jak po raz trzeci próbuje szczęścia, nazywając wskazaną konstelację Cieniokotem.

— Jestem pewien, że tym razem miałem rację — burknął w odpowiedzi, ukrywając zażenowanie. Towarzystwo Ashary było upajające, jednak obnażanie przy niej własnej niewiedzy niezmiennie go zawstydzało. Szczególnie gdy to właśnie jego towarzyszka stanowiła powód.

— Dałbyś sobie rękę uciąć?

— Nie — przyznał z westchnieniem.

— I dobrze, bo to Księżycowa Panna — zachichotała, unosząc się na łokciu, by sięgnąć po leżący z drugiej strony Neda bukłak.

— Gdzie to niby przypomina pannę?

— No nie wiem. — Ashara wzruszyła ramionami, wyraźnie niepocieszona odkryciem, że skończyło się im wino. Odrzuciła pustą manierkę na bok i dodała niewinnym tonem: — A zaglądałeś jej pod spódnicę?

Eddard podziękował w duchu Starym Bogom za panujące w bożym gaju ciemności, w których nie było widać jego zakłopotania. Nadal nie zdołał przywyknąć do typowej dla Dornijczyków bezpośredniości Ashary. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć z ręką na sercu, że ani trochę mu się ta cecha nie podobała; nie mógł tak powiedzieć o niczym, co cechowało Asharę.

— Zarumieniłeś się, prawda?

— Ani trochę — skłamał, zbyt szybko udzielając odpowiedzi.

— Odnoszę dziwne wrażenie, że nie jesteś ze mną szczery, panie.

— Niestety nie sposób, abyś to sprawdziła, pani.

Sączące się spomiędzy sosnowych gałęzi światło księżyca oświetlało wyłącznie kontur rysów Ashary, upodabniając ją do porzuconego w połowie szkicu. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, aby Ned dostrzegł przekorny uśmieszek błąkający się po jej twarzy. Nim zrozumiał, co to oznacza, poczuł miękkie wargi muskające jego policzek. Kolejna z wielu przekomarzanek, jakimi go uraczyła w ostatnich dniach? Jeśli tak, tym razem Ashara posunęła się nieco za daleko, czego jednak nie potrafił powiedzieć głośno. Pocałunek mógł pozostawić zadrę na żywionych przezeń uczuciach, zatruć je fałszywą nadzieją … Lecz wciąż pozostawał pocałunkiem od dziewczyny, w której zakochał się jak ostatni głupiec. Nie umiałby prawdziwie mieć go Asharze za złe.

Wtem — kolejny zakwitł na linii szczęki, po nim niemal natychmiast następny, przy skroni. Odwrócił ku towarzyszce twarz, chcąc coś powiedzieć — chyba zbierając w sobie odwagę, by poprosić ją, aby przestała bawić się jego uczuciami; kolejny szczegół umykający na przestrzeni lat — ale zdołał jedynie rozchylić wargi, kiedy ona przykryła je własnymi.

Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie całował Neda w taki sposób — to było wszak w czasach, gdy jedyne doświadczenia z kobietami, jakie miał, ograniczały się do karczemnej dziewki, którą i tak prędko uwolnił z objęć, zbyt pijany, by myśleć o amorach. Lecz również nigdy później, pomimo wielu namiętnych nocy z Cat, nie pamiętał pocałunków choć trochę podobnych do tych z Asharą. Nawet dziś nie potrafiłby ich opisać, porównać z czymkolwiek; pamięta głównie poczucie, jak coś, jakaś niewielka część jego jestestwa, nagle znika, oddając się w jej ręce. Wrażenie, którego nigdy nie zdołał zrozumieć czy doświadczyć ponownie, podarować Catelyn. W jego pocałunkach z Asharą zawarła się ulotność chwili, pierwszej miłości oraz czegoś, czego nie sposób wyrazić słowami.

— Nie jestem w tym dobry — wyrywa się mu między pocałunkami, prosto w jej wargi. Ciepłe powietrze owiewa jego twarz, gdy ona znów chichocze w odpowiedzi.

— Już ci mówiłam. Bez ćwiczeń każdy jest marny.

Ned zapragnął więc ćwiczyć, z kolei Ashara okazała się nadzwyczaj skuteczną nauczycielką. Szczegóły znów ulegają rozmyciu, lecz wynika ono ze spóźnionego poczucia winy, nie zaniedbań niepamięci, gdyż te chwile zawsze powracają w jego głowie ze szczególną intensywnością. Nawet teraz, nie stanowiąc już spójnej całości, za każdym razem atakują zmysły kawalkadą bodźców, Neda zaś lawiną uczuć, których nie sposób opisać czy odtworzyć.

Szelest spódnic Ashary, gdy wdrapywała mu się na biodra. Szczupłe, chłodne palce we włosach, na odsłoniętym brzuchu. Pokryte gęsią skórką plecy pod jego twardymi dłońmi. Ulatujące z języka wino, zdające się nagle nieskończenie ulotnym wobec smaku Ashary. Chaos setek skłębionych myśli, z których każda skupiona była na drobnej dziewczynie w jego ramionach.

Nieomal poddał się jej woli do reszty, czując jak, z brakiem typowego dla siebie opanowania czy gracji, rozsupłuje niecierpliwie sznurki założonych przez niego spodni. Oprzytomniał jednak w ostatniej chwili — dziś sam już nie pamięta, że po części dotarło do niego, gdzie się znajdują, a po części przemówił—

_ to bardziej przekleństwo niźli dar _

—honor, po raz pierwszy stojący w sprzeczności z jego pragnieniami. Złapał Asharę za nadgarstek, nieco zbyt prędko, nieco zbyt gwałtownie, a ona poderwała głowę, patrząc nań zarówno ze zdumieniem, jak i pretensją.

— Zaczekaj …  — wydyszał, nie będąc pewnym, jak dokończyć.

— Na co? 

— Nie chciałbym …  — Urwał, przełykając z trudem ślinę. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić reakcję na ciąg dalszy. — Nie chciałbym cię pohańbić.

Nawet w gęstych ciemnościach Ned dostrzegł, jak na jej pięknej twarzy odbija się bezbrzeżne zdumienie. Powoli cofnęła rękę, wyswobadzając nadgarstek z jego uścisku.

— Nie możesz mówić poważnie — wykrztusiła wreszcie.

— A jednak.

— Do Dornijki? — zapytała sceptycznie; chyba uniosła brew, lecz tego nie mógł wiedzieć na pewno.

— To bez znaczenia — mruknął, czując powracające zawstydzenie. — To niehonorowe. Spędzić noc z kobietą, której nie uczyniłem swoją żoną.

Niezręczna cisza trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, jednak Nedowi zdawała się całą wiecznością. Wreszcie milczenie przerwał pełen zgrozy i niedowierzania jęk Ashary.

— Na litość Siedmiu, ty nie żartujesz! — Z gracją opadła na plecy, znów ramię w ramię z nim, wzdychając głęboko. — Któż by pomyślał, że kompan Roberta Baratheona uniesie się honorem. 

Te słowa zraniły Eddarda dużo dotkliwiej niż miały w założeniu, gdyż wątpił, by Ashara w ogóle chciała zadać mu nimi ból. Jak każdy człowiek, również Robert nie był pozbawiony wad i Ned wątpił, aby ze wszystkich królestw akurat Dornijczycy potępiali go za jego przywary jakoś szczególnie. Jednakże Baratheonowie nie od dziś słynęli z gwałtownych skłonności oraz zamiłowania wobec wszelkich uciech cielesnych; pod tym względem Robert ani trochę nie odstawał od swych przodków. Niestety, co gryzło Neda, nierzadko za nic miał nauki Jona Arryna, zapominając o honorze. Co gorsza, jeśli Eddard chciałby potępiać przyjaciela, musiałby również spojrzeć na przewinienia rodzonego brata. 

Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy przychodziło do poskramiania temperamentnego małżonka, bardziej wierzył w stalowy charakter Lyanny niż w zdolności lady Catelyn Tully, jakie by one nie były.

Westchnął przeciągle, przeczesując palcami włosy w nieładzie.

— Obserwując Roberta można dojść do wielu wniosków, jak nie postępować — stwierdził dyplomatycznie.  _ Obserwując Brandona również _ , dodał w duchu.

— Szlachetne — odrzekła Ashara. Nie po raz pierwszy nie umiał rozpoznać, czy drwi, czy mówi poważnie.

— Nie kpij ze mnie — poprosił.

— Nie kpię — odparła natychmiast. Po chwili dodała łagodniejszym tonem: — No, może trochę. Dziwisz mi się? Nie wiem, co mam teraz zrobić. Czekać do ślubu?

— Na przykład?

Roześmiała się, kręcąc głową, ale odszukała po omacku jego dłoń i splotła razem ich palce. Właśnie wtedy, w owej chwili idealnej w swym braku idealności, do Neda w pełni dotarła nierealność podanej przez niego możliwości. Ich rody oddzielało od siebie całe Westeros — co by komukolwiek przyszło z podobnego małżeństwa? Widział to już wcześniej, lecz dopiero wówczas, wraz z melodyjnym śmiechem Ashary, pojął całkowicie.

Tylko dwa razy w życiu Eddard Stark postanowił pozostać głuchy wobec brutalnej rzeczywistości, rozpaczliwie trzymając nadziei na coś nierealnego. Owego wieczoru miał miejsce pierwszy z nich. 

Niestety, ośli upór przyniósł efekty wyłącznie w tym drugim przypadku.

— To może trochę potrwać — odezwała się wreszcie Ashara bez śladu rozbawienia w głosie. Pogładziła kciukiem wierzch dłoni Neda. Wiedziała. Wiedziała o wszystkim, zapewne lepiej niż on. Z jakiegoś powodu postanowiła jednak udawać wraz z nim.

— Tylko trochę — odparł, ściskając jej dłoń.

Spojrzeli na siebie, dwa niedokończone szkice w świetle księżyca. Po raz pierwszy mógł zobaczyć Asharę bez pancerza wdzięku i uroku osobistego; młodą dziewczynę o wielkiej urodzie oraz bystrym umyśle. Wydała mu się o wiele starsza niż—

_ kiedykolwiek miała być _

—była, o wiele mądrzejsza od niego. Chciał ją zabrać do Orlego Gniazda i Winterfell, pokazać Mur; chciał ją poślubić i spędzić z nią życie; chciał tego wszystkiego tak mocno, że aż czuł ucisk w sercu. Nie miał wglądu w myśli Ashary, ale czy bez powodu spędzałaby z nim cały ten czas? Czy bez powodu leżałaby z nim teraz w ponurym bożym gaju, dyskutując o mrzonkach? Pragnął wierzyć, że nie, lecz brakowało mu odwagi, aby zapytać wprost.

Jak się okazało — nie musiał. Ashara uniosła ich złączone ręce ku niebu, a następnie wskazała palcem wyjątkowo jasny punkt, pierwszy w rzędzie kilku gwiazd.

— Rozpoznasz tę konstelację? — zapytała.

— Nie mogę rozpoznać czegoś, czego wcale nie znam — przyznał, rezygnując z bezowocnych zgadywanek. Dostrzegł, jak kąciki jej ust unoszą się nieznacznie.

— Lubię mężczyzn, którzy nie wstydzą się swojej niewiedzy, ale skup się na moment. Zapamiętasz ten zbiór?

— Teraz tak — odparł, nie wątpiąc w prawdziwość swojego zapewnienia.

— To dobrze.

— Dlaczego? — Mimowolnie zmarszczył brwi, czekając na puentę.

— Ponieważ to Miecz Poranka. Przyda ci się, jeśli będziesz mnie kiedyś szukał. Kieruj się wzdłuż ostrza, a dotrzesz do Starfall.

— A jeśli cię tam nie będzie?

Ashara potrząsnęła głową.

— To mój dom. Zawsze tam będę.

— Poza chwilami, kiedy będziesz w Królewskiej Przystani.

— Owszem, acz zakładam, że nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jak tam dotrzeć. — Słysząc rozbawienie w jej głosie, Ned poczuł się dumny z własnej riposty.

— Możesz również być w zamku swojego męża — dodał, ciekaw jej odpowiedzi.

— Och, w takim wypadku, aby mnie znaleźć, będziesz musiał przewrócić się na drugi bok, leżąc w łóżku.

Ostatnim, co pamięta, jest jego własny śmiech, cichy i krótki, wręcz nieśmiały. Dziś nie wie, jak długo tam zostali, czy rozmawiali o czymś jeszcze, czy wspólnie snuli wizje życia, którego nie zaznają. Jedynie nie ma wątpliwości, że — choć nadal spędzali czas razem, aż turniej dobiegł końca — więcej nie poszli więcej do bożego gaju. W Harrenhal było to dziwne miejsce, przesycone cudzym żalem, gdzie nikt nie czuł się dobrze. Po owym pamiętnym wieczorze Ned zbłądził tam jeszcze tylko raz, szukając Lyanny. Dopiero wówczas, w niepokojąco słabym świetle dnia, dostrzegł przeraźliwie wykrzywioną twarz wyrytą w czardrzewie; przestała dziwić go specyficzna atmosfera tego miejsca i opuścił je czym prędzej, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Czasem, w jedne z tych bezsennych nocy, kiedy pozwalamy umysłowi błądzić, tworząc niezliczone alternatywne światy na podstawie minionych decyzji, Neda dopada myśl, czy cokolwiek by zmieniło, gdyby owego wieczoru wybrali spacer na blanki, unikając wzroku tamtego przerażającego oblicza. Odpowiedź nigdy nie nadchodzi.

I czasem, jeśli te bezsenne noce są samotne lub jeśli wciąż stygnie po kłótni z Cat, Eddard Stark wstaje, by wyjrzeć przez okno. Szuka wśród gwiazd konstelacji przypominającej ostrze miecza; zawsze znajduje, kierując się tym samym jasnym punktem, co przed laty.

Wówczas, zgodnie z obietnicą, znajduje Asharę, lecz tylko w snach — nie ma jej już nigdzie indziej).

Czas mija zdumiewająco szybko — chwilami Ned odnosi wrażenie, jakby przesypywał mu się przez palce niczym dornijski piasek tamtego strasznego dnia pod Wieżą Radości. Zima nareszcie postanowiła prawdziwie odejść, a wraz z topniejącym śniegiem zniknęły duchy, zamknięte w kamiennych grobowcach. Nie sposób zapomnieć pana ojca, Brandona czy—

_ obiecaj mi, Ned _

—Lyanny, jednak coraz częściej przychodzi mu spostrzeżenie, że prościej jest przywołać w pamięci nieruchome twarze posągów niźli ich żywych odpowiedników. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, jak odległe mogą się zdawać chwile sprzed trzech lat, a jednak dziś myśli o tamtych dniach, jakby miały miejsce w innym życiu; w cudzym życiu. 

— Wiosna rozgościła się już chyba na dobre. — Głos Jory’ego Cassela wyrywa Neda z zamyślenia. To już nie pierwsza egzekucja, którą musiał przeprowadzić odkąd objął obowiązki lorda Winterfell; również nie pierwsza, podczas której towarzyszy mu Jory. Zdołał już zauważyć, że cisza w drodze powrotnej wprawia Cassela w dyskomfort.

— Tak sądzisz? — pyta z roztargnieniem. Sam nie czuje potrzeby rozmowy, jednak nie widzi przeciwwskazań, by nie wesprzeć niedawno mianowanego kapitana straży domowej.

— Mróz nie zacina już od dłuższego czasu, a Farlen twierdzi, że jego mała przyniosła mu kilka dni temu przebiśniegi.

— Czas byłby już najwyższy. Maester Luwin mówił o końcu zimy wkrótce po drugim Dniu Imienia Robba, a dotychczas nie widać było, by się dokądś wybierała.

— Septa lady Catelyn by się z tobą nie zgodziła, panie — odpowiada Jory, nie kryjąc wesołości. — Odkąd tylko o tym usłyszała, zaczyna mówić, że idzie lato, ilekroć zobaczy jakiś topniejący sopel.

— To nic niezwykłego. Niełatwo jest przywyknąć do pogody na Północy — zauważa Ned.

Jego myśli same wędrują ku pani żonie, wyczekującej końca zimy równie niecierpliwie, co septa Mordane. Wychowana w Dorzeczu Catelyn nie potrafiła oswoić się z bezkresnymi śniegami i mrozem, a on nie sądził, aby północne lato zmieniło jej podejście — większość ludzi z Południa nie odróżniała go tu od pozostałych pór roku. Czasem zastanawia go, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła uczynić Cat naprawdę szczęśliwą, nie wyłącznie pogodzoną z losem. Kłębiące się w głowie pesymistyczne odpowiedzi za każdym razem dziwnie zaskakują Neda bólem, jaki ze sobą przynoszą. Choć przez ostatnie trzy lata wiele uległo zmianie, tak naprawdę nigdy nie podejrzewał, że Catelyn będzie umiała wywołać w nim podobne uczucia — zapewne dlatego nadal odczuwa zdumienie, ilekroć je sobie uświadamia. Wierzył, że — na wzór jego rodziców — mogą żyć w przyjaźni i rzeczywiście osiągnęli to wspólnymi siłami, choć nie od razu, a niektórych kwestii nie naprawią pomiędzy nimi zapewne nawet kolejne trzy dekady.

Eddard Stark, jak zawsze, nie zdołał dostrzec, jak coś uległo zmianie, a rany na jego sercu poczęły się zasklepiać, nawet jeśli obok powstawały nowe, którym nigdy nie będzie to dane.

Pierwsza z tych wiecznie jątrzących przypominała o swym istnieniu za każdym razem, kiedy z bladej, dziecięcej buzi patrzyły na niego oczy Lyanny. Druga, płytsza, lecz nieskończenie bardziej złośliwa, powstała w dniu przybycia Catelyn do Winterfell. Ned wciąż pamięta, jak wysiadła z powozu, trzymając w ramionach zawiniątko o kasztanowych lokach — a później jej nieśmiały, podparty nadzieją uśmiech zamiera, przemieniony w grymas niedowierzania i zawodu na widok stojącej u boku pana męża mamki z— 

_ ośli upór przyniósł efekty wyłącznie w tym drugim przypadku _

—niemal identycznym tobołkiem, lecz o ciemnych włosach Starków. Przez tamten ułamek sekundy Nedowi zostało dane ujrzeć w uśmiechu Cat kobietę, w której mógłby się zakochać, po czym zniknęła na wiele długich miesięcy. Nawet teraz, kiedy dostrzegli w sobie przyjaciół, doskonale wie, że obecność Jona na zawsze pogrzebała pomiędzy nimi pewne kruche zaufanie, tworząc przepaść, jakiej nigdy nie uda się pokonać żadnemu z małżonków. I choć bardzo by tego chciał, nie może zdradzić Catelyn prawdy.

Złożona Lyannie obietnica ciąży mu niczym zawieszony u szyi kamień; wciąż miewa momenty, gdy wątpi, czy ktokolwiek wierzy, że honorowy—

_ spokojny wilk _

—lord Eddard Stark spłodził bękarta; wciąż zdarzają się dni, kiedy serce zamiera mu w piersina widok jaśniejszego poblasku w ciemnych oczach Jona, choć niemal zawsze to nic ponad złudzenie. Lecz nade wszystko przeważają chwile słabości, w których pragnie opowiedzieć wszystko swej pani żonie. Ponieważ chciałby widzieć ją szczęśliwą; chciałby wywoływać na jej pięknej twarzy radość swą obecnością; chciałby jej wieczornych wizyt — częstszych, motywowanych czymś więcej niż obowiązek. I obawia się, że leży to poza zasięgiem jego rąk; wówczas znów powraca do Harrenhal, lecz dziewczyna, z którą jest na parkiecie, tym razem przyjmuje dłoń Brandona, a światło pochodni znajduje odbicie w oczach bardziej niebieskich niż fiołkowych.

Cóż za ironia ze strony bogów, że finalnie to nie Cat musi wygrywać z duchem; dobrym wspomnieniem nie będącym w stanie zawieść oczekiwań lub nadziei. Ned czuje zarówno smutek, jak i frustrację, boleśnie świadom wad Brandona — dostał wiele czasu, by się z nimi pogodzić. Z Brandonem Catelyn nie zawracałby sobie głowy bękartem w Winterfell — choć niewątpliwie znalazłaby jednego czy dwa w zamkowej kuchni; czekałyby na nią wszędzie indziej, w każdym zamku i każdej wiosce. Wkrótce po powrocie na Północ Eddard usłyszał o urodzonej w Białym Porcie dziewczynce, która przyszła na świat niespełna rok po wizycie—

_ dziki wilk jak dziki _

—Brandona Starka u lorda Manderly’ego; chciał nawet pomóc, zapewnić dziecku wraz z matką godziwy byt, lecz nikt nie potrafił mu wskazać, dokąd odeszły.

Złe myśli w niczym jednak nie pomogą; cień starszego brata nie jest jedynym stojącym pomiędzy nim a Catelyn. Niezmiennie towarzyszą mu matka Jona oraz ta, której imię zostało w Winterfell zakazane; dla Cat stanowią jedność, dla Neda dwie oddzielne rany. Czasem wyobraża sobie, jak przychodzi do komnat pani żony, bierze jej miękką dłoń w swoje, twarde i szorstkie, następnie mówiąc o wszystkim, o co go kiedykolwiek zapytała, tak samo jak o rzeczach, o jakich nigdy nie pomyślała, aby podać je w wątpliwość. Opowiada o Brandonie, o jego duchu, o upiorze; wspomina Wieżę Radości, łoże pełne zbroczonych krwią zimowych róż, Lyannę, złożoną obietnicę; dociera nawet do Ashary, do uczty w Harrenhal, do pozbawionego szans uczucia, do ponownego spotkania w Starfall. Wyrzuca z siebie wszystko, każdą tajemnicę i żal, aż pozostaje w nim jedynie milczenie. Wówczas Cat dotyka jego policzka, mówiąc, że teraz rozumie. Niestety—

_ obiecaj mi, Ned _

—to wyłącznie fantazje. Żałosne fantazje honorowego głupca zakochanego we własnej żonie.

Kiedy wjeżdża na dziedziniec wraz z Jorym oraz resztą swych ludzi, dostrzega goniących się Robba i Jona, ściskających drewniane miecze. Widok wywołuje nikły uśmiech na jego twarzy, lecz przywodzi również myśl, że gdyby wojna doczekała jednego spośród setek innych możliwych zakończeń, chłopcy mogliby być w tym samym miejscu,a zarazem zupełnie różnej sytuacji. Nie pierwszy raz odpędza od siebie wizję małego Jona w czarno-czerwonym wamsie, musząc powrócić do rzeczywistości. 

Rozgląda się po otaczających dziedziniec tarasach, szukając wzrokiem Catelyn; swoim zwyczajem powinna stać na jednym z nich, nie spuszczając Robba z oczu. Rzeczywiście, dostrzega ją, szczelnie otuloną futrem, z policzkami zaczerwienionymi od rześkiego porannego powietrza; patrzy przed siebie z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, wyraźnie zamyślona. Odległa. Powrót jeźdźców przywołuje ją jednak do rzeczywistości, gdyż odnajduje spojrzeniem Neda i posyła mu subtelny uśmiech, unosząc nieznacznie dłoń w geście powitania. Odpowiada jej wyłącznie skinieniem głowy, niezdolny do niczego więcej; ponure myśli powracają ze zdwojoną mocą. Widok Cat, tak pięknej i zarazem tak niedostępnej powoduje u niego znajomy ucisk w piersi.

Osobiście odprowadza konia do stajni, chcąc się czymkolwiek zająć, byle odwrócić własną uwagę; zresztą potrzebuje samotności, nawet jeśli w praktyce oznacza to pozostanie na osobności z tym, co zatruwa mu dnie, sypie sól na rany w sercu. Mroczne rozmyślania zawsze wreszcie odpuszczają, choć z wiekiem Ned coraz częściej zauważa, że za każdym razem zajmuje im to więcej czasu. Nie szkodzi; ma cały czas świata i jeszcze więcej do roboty. Wreszcie powrócą na swoje miejsce z tyłu głowy — przynajmniej do następnej rundy.

Chciałby znaleźć sposób, aby pozbyć się ich raz na zawsze, jednak wątpi, czy takowy w ogóle istnieje. Przecież nie istnieje solucja żadnego z jego problemów; wyłącznie chwilowe rozwiązania, półśrodki. Choć, należy przyznać, chowanie się w stajni wypada dosyć idiotycznie wobec wybudowania małżonce septu tylko po to, by uśmiech powrócił na jej twarz.

Zapewne dlatego, kiedy kończy rozsiodłanie konia, Ned rusza do bożego gaju. Część niego czuje się jak głupiec; inna powtarza, że i tak powinien wypolerować Lód. Mijając wieżę biblioteczną, unika patrzenia na taras, nie chcąc znów zobaczyć Catelyn i zastanawiać się, dokąd ucieka myślami. Ostatnio robi to coraz częściej, a on nie jest pewien, czy chce znać odpowiedź; czasem lepiej stawiać na niepewność niż potwierdzenie obaw. 

— Ned?

Zatrzymuje się, dosłownie rzut kamieniem od wejścia do bożego gaju. Melodyjny głos rozbrzmiewa dużo bliżej niż by się spodziewał; musiała zejść na dziedziniec, widząc go w drodze. Równie dobrze mogła podążyć za nim przez bramę, jednak albo sprawa nie cierpiała zwłoki … albo nie chciała wejść do bożego gaju. Nie winiłby jej; to normalne. On czuł się obco w septach, a spędził pół życia w Orlim Gnieździe, pod opieką mężczyzny wyznającego Wiarę. Ona przebywała w Winterfell zaledwie trzy lata, w dodatku przywożąc Siedmiu ze sobą. Starzy Bogowie potrafili dać do zrozumienia, jeśli —

_ przeraźliwie wykrzywiona twarz czardrzewa _

—nie chcieli kogoś widzieć w swych progach.

Ned odwraca się powoli, stając twarzą w twarz z Catelyn. Z jej oblicza zniknął wyraz zamyślenia, nie sposób jednak czegokolwiek zeń odczytać, toteż niezbyt wie, co powiedzieć. Mówi więc to, co przychodzi mu do głowy jako pierwsze:

— Zwykle nie wychodzisz mi na spotkanie.

W ostatnich, przepełnionych melancholią dniach za każdym razem, kiedy zapadła cisza, czuł się niczym wracający z egzekucji Jory, przytłoczony pęczniejącym milczeniem; nic dziwnego, że nareszcie pękł, chcąc przerwać je czymkolwiek. Mimo wszystko, ledwo po raz ostatni uderzył o zęby czubkiem języka, zapragnął cofnąć się o kilka sekund i przygryźć tenże, czekając, aż Cat przemówi pierwsza.

O dziwo, ona nie sprawia wrażenia urażonej; może to tylko złudzenie wywołane pobożnymi życzeniami, jednak Ned chyba dostrzega w głębi jej oczu, równie niebieskich jak niebo nad nimi, ślad czegoś znajomego, co widział zaledwie raz.

— To prawda — przyznaje cicho Catelyn. — Zwykle tego nie robię.

— Zwłaszcza po egzekucji — dopowiada Eddard. Minęły lata, odkąd ostatnio nie panował nad własnym głosem i słowami, acz nie tęsknił za podobnym stanem; nawet w miłości nie miał on w sobie uroku, wpędzając Neda wyłącznie w zakłopotanie.

Cat unosi nieznacznie brew, co zwykło oznaczać jej rozbawienie.

— Rzeczywiście. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi ten nietakt — stwierdza z przekąsem, postępując krok ku niemu.

— Nie, nie to miałem na myśli …  — Już samo plątanie we własnych słowach wystarczy, by wpędzić go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie, a wzrok pani żony stanowczo nie pomaga. Choć nie rumienił się od wieków, czuje, że jest tego coraz bliższy. Co, rzecz jasna, pogłębia zażenowanie Neda; czy wstyd w ogóle ma jakieś granice?

— Wiem.

Catelyn stoi już na wprost niego; zmniejszyłą dzielącą ich odległość wystarczająco, by mógł dostrzec cień dawno wyblakłych piegów na jej prostym nosie. Wyraźnie chce powiedzieć więcej, lecz nie dodaje nic; może nie potrafi dobrać słów; może ona również jest spięta, tylko lepiej to ukrywa.

— Więc dlaczego dziś jest inaczej? — pyta ją, pragnąć przerwać panujące pomiędzy nimi napięcie.

Cat się uśmiecha, a ucisk w piersi powraca — o dziwo, bez bólu, a z potężną falą nadziei i ciepła. Teraz ma już pewność, że wzrok go nie zawiódł; na twarzy Catelyn rozkwita ta sama spleciona z nadzieją niepewność, co w dniu, gdy po raz pierwszy postawiła nogę w Winterfell. Głowę Neda zaczynają wypełniać chaotyczne myśli pełne niedorzecznego szczęścia, choć przecież …  _ Nie _ . To musi coś znaczyć; to musi znaczyć wiele.

— Chciałam sama ci powiedzieć …  — Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio słyszał wahanie w jej głosie. Cat nie należy do osób znanych z braku determinacji.

— O czym …?

— Jestem przy nadziei.

Ned czuje uśmiech wkradający się powoli na wargi, a później wyżej, aż ku oczom; szeroki, szczery, pozbawiony zdawkowości. Oto moment, z którego ograbiła ich wojna; moment, który poprzednio mógł coś naprawić, lecz nie dostał po temu szansy. Rozsądek w duecie z czarnymi myślami szepczą mu do ucha, że przecież Catelyn nie miała wpływu na swój stan; że dziecko jest następstwem ich wynikających z obowiązku nocy; że przecież to nic nie znaczy. Ned jednak nie słucha, dla niego bowiem znaczy wszystko, podobnie jak sama fatyga małżonki, by powiedzieć mu osobiście.

Wiosenny wiatr podrywa do tańca miedziane włosy Cat, po czym ucieka dalej; wraz z nim odlatuje coś więcej, jakaś stojąca pomiędzy małżonkami przeszkoda, być może jeden z uwięzionych w ich małżeństwie cieni. Patrząc w oczy Catelyn, Ned widzi, że i ona to czuje.

— Cudowna wiadomość. — Udaje mu się wreszcie wykrztusić. Ma wrażenie, jakby z barków spadło mu nagle kilka widmowych, nieprzeżytych lat oddzielających go od czasów, nim został lordem Winterfell, Namiestnikiem Północy.

Zapewne inny mężczyzna potrafiłby dać ujście swojej radości, porywając Cat w ramiona; Ned jednak nieśmiało wyciąga dłoń, by rozchylić jej futrzany płaszcz i dotknąć brzucha. W ostatniej chwili zawiesza rękę w powietrzu, wyraźnie niepewny pozwolenia. To Catelyn delikatnie ujmuje go za nadgarstek i przyciąga do miejsca, w którym rozwija się nowe życie; w którym rośnie ich dziecko.

Żadne z nich nic nie mówi. Może nie musi; może nie istnieją odpowiednie słowa; może oni ich jeszcze nie znają. Uczucia w sercu Neda są trwałe i prawdziwe, lecz wie, że jeszcze nie czas na sformułowanie wyznań. Wraz z Cat znajdują się na początku drogi, długiej i wyboistej; przed nimi tak wiele do powiedzenia, zrozumienia, nauczenia … Nigdy nie osiągną perfekcji, zawsze pozostaną cienie, z którymi związała go Lyanna, lecz Ned gotów jest doskonalić to, co potrafią osiągnąć wspólnymi siłami tak długo, jak długo Cat będzie trwać u jego boku.

_ Jakie to inne _ , myśli nagle. Miłość wobec niej smakuje zupełnie odmiennie niż dawna  — mniej w niej naiwnej słodyczy, więcej rozsądku. Jest podobna do samej Catelyn: stała, spokojna, prostolinijna. Być może niektóre barwy przypominają te, jakie mogłaby po latach przybrać poprzednia, tego jednak nie wie; i większość niego nawet wiedzieć nie chce. Ciekawość zamyka się w jednej spośród niezabliźnionych ran; tej rwącej tylko czasem.

Ned dochodzi do wniosku, że potrafi tak żyć. Niektórych dziur nie sposób załatać. Można wyłącznie unikać ich poszerzenia.

— Chodź do środka — mówi do Cat, odejmując powoli dłoń od jej brzucha. Troskliwym gestem poprawia futra na szczupłych ramionach żony. — Zaziębisz się.

Catelyn nie oponuje, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem, którego jeszcze u niej nie widział; wciąż przebija zeń nadzieja, lecz znika niepewność. Zastępują ją inne, cieplejsze emocje. Przychodzi mu do głowy, że chciałby, aby ich dziecko —  _ może córka? Wystarczy nam na razie synów w Winterfell _ — odziedziczyło ten uśmiech. Oferuje Cat ramię, ona zaś je przyjmuje, acz idzie bliżej niego niż zwykle.

Ned czuje ciepło jej ciała tuż przy swoim i nie chce już nigdy czuć niczego innego.

(Choć Ashara żyje we wspomnieniach Neda, nigdy nie miał ich on wiele.  Harrenhal — dziś pozacierane, w wielu miejscach mętne niczym brudna woda; kilka listów, które już dawno strawił ogień; i, oczywiście, Tamten Dzień, którego istnienie najchętniej by wymazał. To chwile równie bolesne, co Lyanna w łożu pełnym krwi; zabarwione tym samym obezwładniającym poczuciem winy oraz rozdzierającym smutkiem.

Wspomnienie powraca rzadko, lecz zawsze niespodziewanie. Wkrada się do snów, przemieniając je w koszmary wypełnione migotliwymi, niemymi obrazami na przemian z urywanymi zdaniami krzyczanymi w pustkę.

— To jedyne, co masz mi do powiedzenia?

— To jej dziecko?

— Bogowie brońcie nas przed takim królem.

— A co mnie zostało, szlachetny lordzie Stark?! Ten miecz i twoja litość?!

Głowa Neda rozbrzmiewa wówczas całym chórem Ashar; niektóre są rozżalone, inne okrutne, lecz każda wściekła, balansująca na granicy obłędu z rozpaczy. Żadna z wypłowiałych wizji nie zachowała jej twarzy, jakby pamięć chciała ująć mu cierpień, kiedy wszystko powraca. Nie pomogło; czuje się wyłącznie gorzej, nie potrafiąc przywołać znajomego oblicza wykrzywionego bólem, ze spływającymi po policzkach rzęsistymi łzami i nosem czerwonym od płaczu. W jego głowie Ashara na zawsze pozostanie piękna niczym pochlebny portet, tak niepasująca do słów, jakie krzyczała mu w twarz. Skoro musi pamiętać, chciałby przynajmniej móc oddać jej sprawiedliwość, zachowując choć trochę poza urodą, przez pryzmat której wszyscy do dziś o niej pamiętają. Przecież niegdyś dostrzegła go, ponieważ interesowało to, co skrywała głębiej — myśli, pragnienia, ambicje, lęki; najwyraźniej koniec końców niczym nie różnił się od reszty.

Wie, że sama wolałaby zostać zapamiętana taką, jaką była Tamtego Dnia, odrzuciwszy maski: wściekła, pełna żalu, okrutna w swej szczerości, głodna zemsty za wszystko, co jej odebrano. Nie jako piękna ozdoba dworu, obiekt rycerskich westchnień. I nie smutna, przegrana, o krok od ostatecznej decyzji — taką zaś pożegnał Ned w Starfall, widząc lady Asharę Dayne po raz ostatni.

Świtało, kiedy wraz z Howlandem byli gotowi do drogi. W wyrazie głupoty, naiwności, może przeczucia — dziś już nie pamięta, że po prostu pragnął ujrzeć raz jeszcze dziewczynę, którą kochał — postanowił się pożegnać. Odnalazł ją stojącą na blankach, z twarzą zwróconą ku nieporuszonemu morzu, zabarwionym przez szarości poranka na obsydianową czerń. Wówczas zbył złe przeczucia; dziś wyrzuca sobie, że nie został choć kilku chwil dłużej, by powstrzymać tragedię.

Ashara stała w cienkiej koszuli nocnej; miała ją na sobie odkąd zerwała się ze snu, słysząc o nocnych gościach u bram. Gdzieś zgubiła szal, zarzucony wcześniej na odkryte, usłane pieprzykami ramiona. W rozpuszczonych, potarganych włosach i z bosymi stopami przypominała małą dziewczynkę, choć była w wieku żony pozostawionej przez Neda w Riverrun. Nie zmrużyła już oka tej nocy, widział to wyraźnie po jej wypranej z koloru—

_ pozbawionego barw _

—twarzy oraz podkrążonych, pustych oczach. W jakiś niezrozumiały sposób żałoba uczyniła ją jeszcze piękniejszą, kończąc szkic nakreślony przez księżyc w bożym gaju. To było smutne, chłodne piękno porównywalne z twarzami wyrytymi w czardrzewach.

— Czego jeszcze chcesz? — zapytała głosem bez wyrazu, nawet nie odwracając głowy w jego stronę.

— Pożegnać się — odparł cicho, świadom, jak bezgranicznie głupio brzmi.

— Jesteś pewien? — roześmiała się, ale nie słyszał jej śmiechu; wyłącznie świst lodowatego wiatru w kryptach Winterfell. — Każdy, kogo żegnam, nigdy nie wraca do domu.

— Asharo …  — zaczął miękko, postępując krok ku niej. Chciał … sam nie wiedział, czego chciał. Objąć ją? Zabrać ze sobą? Nie. Uwolnić od smutku, który zaciskał wokół niej szpony. To jednak nie leżało w jego mocy.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej litości! — syknęła, odsuwając się z odrazą. Ned dostrzegł, że jej wargi są spękane i pokryte licznymi rankami; jątrząca czerwień na tle zbielałych ust. Skojarzenie z—

_ przeraźliwie wykrzywioną _

—twarzą drzewa serca powróciło.

— To nie litość.

— A co innego?

— Nie wiem — przyznał szeptem. Nie potrafił kłamać, a wówczas nie umiał nawet odnaleźć odpowiednich słów. Jakie zresztą były odpowiednie wobec burzy w jego sercu i umyśle?

W odpowiedzi ponownie padł ów pusty, zimny śmiech martwego człowieka. Ashara wciąż żyła, lecz i bez śmierci stała się duchem.

— Oczywiście, że wiesz. A przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje.

Z jej tonu przebijała drwina, po raz pierwszy równie okrutna i bezlitosna, trafiająca prosto w najczulszy punkt Neda. Może właśnie dlatego podniósł rzuconą przez nią rękawicę; może pragnął przywrócić Asharę do życia, uwolnić od upiora, który zagnieździł się w znanej mu skórze; może po prostu musiał to wreszcie komuś wyznać.

Do końca życia prześladować go będzie pytanie, czy właśnie jego słowa zostały tą jedną kroplą przepełniającą kielich goryczy.

— Gdybym nie był …  — Urwał i potrząsnął głową. — Napisałem do ojca. W naszej sprawie. Przedstawiłem mu argumenty, prosiłem o błogosławieństwo.

Cokolwiek pragnął osiągnąć, przeliczył się. Twarz Ashary pozostała nieporuszona, do oczu nie powróciło życie.

— I co powiedział twój ojciec?

— Nic. — Słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło, zupełnie jakby złożono je z cierni. — Nie zdążył. Dwa dni po tym, jak wysłałem kruka, dotarła wiadomość o porwaniu Lyanny.

— Ach. — Ashara ponownie obróciła się ku morzu, obejmując ramionami tak ciasno, jakby zamierzała zmiażdżyć własne kruche ciało. Ned dostrzegł otarcia na jej knykciach i połamane paznokcie. Po chwili znów parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, który zabrzmiał niczym lament. —  „ Porwaniu”. Możecie mydlić oczy innym, ale ja byłam w Królewskiej Przystani, Ned. Jadłam z nim przy jednym stole. Nikt tu nikogo nie porwał. Nie wiem, jakie bajki opowiedział twojej siostrze, by z nim uciekła, ale to nie było porwanie. Nie waż się nazywać tego porwaniem, nie przy mnie. Twoja wspaniała Lyanna jest równie winna, co on. Gdy oni pierdolili się w Summerhal czy gdziekolwiek się ukrywali, ja trzymałam w ramionach łkającą Elię, ocierałam jej łzy, dopóki mnie nie odesłali, zamykając ją w klatce wraz z dziećmi. Jak świniaki na rzeź, tak ją zamknęli! A on? On ściągnął Lyannę tutaj. Do Dorne. Do jej domu. Kiedy usłyszałam … modliłam się, by zdechł. To było wszystko, o co się modliłam. Spędzałam całe dni w sepcie, klęcząc przed bogami, którzy mieli mnie w dupie, i błagałam wyłącznie o życie Elii i jej dzieci. I żeby ten skurwiel skonał w męczarniach.

Ned milczał. Nie istniała właściwa odpowiedź na litanię Ashary, przepełnioną bólem oraz czystą furią; przeszywającą na wylot prawdami, na które on wolał pozostawać głuchy  — i na które głuchy pozostanie do końca, nie umiejąc zdobyć się na sprawiedliwy osąd. Zawsze był honorowy, lecz nigdy nie nabrał odwagi, bez niej zaś nie sposób stawić czoła okrutnej rzeczywistości.

— Za to jedno możesz ode mnie podziękować naszemu nowemu królowi — kontynuowała Ashara ciszej, spokojniej. Emocje, jeszcze chwilę temu targające jej postacią, na powrót zniknęły. Znów stała się duchem. — A potem możesz poderżnąć mu gardło za Elię, Rhaenys i Aegona.

Przy imieniu księcia cienki głos uległ załamaniu, a promienie wschodzącego słońca odbiły się od łez, którymi zaszły fiołkowe oczy. Ned dotknął jej ramienia, gdyż tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Czuł palący wstyd, choć nie miał nic wspólnego z morderstwem niewinnych dzieci; nie zlecił go również Robert. Lecz pozostawało to bez znaczenia w obliczu przerażającego obrazu z Królewskiej Przystani: dwóch dziecięcych ciałek ułożonych na czerwonym płaszczu Lannisterów. Z czaszki księcia Aegona pozostała krwawa miazga, a koszulę nocną księżniczki Rhaenys pokrywały brunatne plamy zaschniętej krwi od licznych cięć. Robert nie ukarał zabójców, Ned i Jon Arryn nie naciskali — zbyt wiele innych problemów wymagało natychmiastowego rozwiązania, które nie byłoby możliwe bez Lannisterów.

Nie sposób bronić ani takiej zbrodni, ani obojętności wobec niej.

O dziwo, Ashara sięgnęła po jego dłoń, nakrywając ją własną; miała lodowate ręce. Stali tak przez długą chwilę: ona patrząc w morze, on — śledząc trasę łez płynących po bladych policzkach. Wreszcie zwróciła ku niemu twarz, by mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy i Ned zrozumiał, że nie zdarzy się już nic więcej; że nie istnieje dla nich żadne  „więcej”; że stoją na rozstaju i muszą podążyć w różne strony.

Puściła jego dłoń, a on pozwolił, aby zsunęła się po jej ramieniu, znacząc trasę po gładkiej skórze.

— Żegnaj, Asharo — powiedział zdławionym głosem.

— W innym życiu, Ned — odparła cicho.

Gdyby się pożegnała, nigdy nie wróciłby do Winterfell; ponieważ tego nie uczyniła, podążyła tam za nim w snach i koszmarach.

Pamięta jeszcze jej drobną, jasną postać widoczną na murach Starfall za każdym razem, gdy się obejrzał — a robił to aż za często. Wciąż malała i malała, aż wreszcie zupełnie zniknęła, rozpływając w porannych mgłach.

Tego samego dnia zniknęła zewsząd, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet ciała do pochowania.

Jedyną spuścizną Ashary została jątrząca rana w sercu Neda, ta sama, w której skryła się ciekawość, czym byłyby ich uczucia, gdyby zdołały przetrwać; rana boląca w sposób zupełnie inny niż jej sąsiadka, zadana przez Lyannę. To ból, który — choć słabnie — nigdy prawdziwie nie mija; przywykasz do niego, dostrzegasz wyłącznie w najgorszych dniach. Ból tęsknoty za tysiącem żyć przeżywanych wraz z drugą osobą za każdym razem, kiedy zadajesz sobie pytanie  „a gdyby…?”.

Ashara nigdy nie była jego  — może nigdy nie miała być; może została w innym życiu, jak obiecała; może zadrwili Starzy Bogowie, pozwalając im na odnalezienie się tylko po to, by później ich rozdzielić.

Miną lata — lecz zbyt mało — podczas których Ned codziennie będzie sądzić, że pogrzebał Asharę wraz z tysiącem ich żyć, by później odkryć swój błąd w kolejnym koszmarze. Wreszcie — zbyt prędko — nadejdzie również jego czas, a wraz z nim zginą ostatnie chwile i słowa pewnej dziewczyny o roześmianych fiołkowych oczach. W swoim czasie — o czym on już nie będzie wiedzieć — odejdzie jej starszy brat; jej siostra, zbyt młoda, by pamiętać coś poza melodyjnym śmiechem; nawet stary rycerz, zakochany w mrzonkach o jej obliczu. Z każdym z nich umrze część lady Ashary Dayne, odmienna wersja zachowana w zupełnie różnych wspomnieniach.

Wówczas nie pozostanie po niej już nic — tylko fale rozbijające się o skały i fiołkowe oczy na dnie morza).


End file.
